Tobin Bell
Queens, New York, USA | role = Peter Kingsley}} Tobin Bell played the role of Peter Kingsley during Season 2 of 24. He is an American film and television actor known for his role as "Jigsaw" in the Saw film franchise. His stunt double for his role was Tim Davison. Biography Tobin Bell was born in Queens and raised in Weymouth, Massachusetts. His mother was an English theater actress, and his father built and established the WJDA radio station in Quincy, Massachusetts. Bell studied liberal arts and journalism in college, with the intention of becoming a writer and entering the broadcasting field. He also holds a Master's degree in Environmental Science from Montclair State University. At some point he worked for the New York Botanical Garden, but he has said hearing a seminar by Hume Cronyn and Jessica Tandy at Boston University inspired him to pursue an acting career. Bell made his film debut with a small role on the Dustin Hoffman film Tootsie. He continued with small roles on films like Mississipi Burning and An Innocent Man. In the 90s, his career kickstarted and he appeared in films like False Identity (with Todd Jeffries), Goodfellas, Love, Lies and Murder (with Nestor Serrano), Ruby (with Jeffrey Nordling), Boiling Point (with Dennis Hopper), The Firm (with Dean Norris), In The Line of Fire (with Ryan Cutrona), Malice, Dead Man's Revenge (with Ping Wu), The Quick and the Dead, and The Road to El Dorado. Bell often plays the role of a villain and serial killer; he was cast as Unabomber Theodore John Kaczynski in the made-for-TV movie Unabomber: The True Story, and most recently has played the role of the nefarious "Jigsaw," a serial killer with a God complex in the 2004 film Saw, and its six sequels. The first film also featured Ned Bellamy and Benito Martinez, the fifth installment featured Carlo Rota, Al Sapienza and Mark Rolston, and the sixth installment featured Peter Outerbridge. Aside from appearing in made-for-TV movies, Bell has guest starred in popular series such as Seinfeld, Murder One, The Pretender (with Patrick Bauchau and Jon Gries), Stargate SG-1, Walker Texas Ranger, The X-Files, Charmed (with Channon Roe), The Sopranos, Alias, Criminal Minds (with Gregory Sporleder), and Wilfred. He also had recurring roles on the mini-series Revelations (with Michael Massee) and The Kill Point. 24 credits * * * * Selected filmography * Jigsaw (2017) * Rainbow Time (2016) * Manson Family Vacation (2015) * Dark House (2014) * Saw 3D (2010) * Saw VI (2009) * Saw V (2008) * Saw IV (2007) * Saw III (2006) * Saw II (2005) * Power Play (2004) * Saw (2004) * Brown's Requiem (1998) * The Quick and the Dead (1995) * Serial Killer (1995) * The Firm (1993) * Malice (1993) * In the Line of Fire (1993) * Goodfellas (1990) * Mississippi Burning (1988) Television appearances * Creepshow (2019) * The Flash (2016-2017) * Days of Our Lives (2016) * Criminal Minds (2014) * The Kill Point (2005) * The West Wing (2002) * Alias (2001) * The Sopranos (2001) * The X-Files (2000) * Stargate SG-1 (1998) * Nash Bridges (1997) * NYPD Blue (1993, 1996) * ER (1994) * The Equalizer (1988) External links * Official Web Site and Fan Club * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 2 actors Category:Guest stars